


Plus One

by sunflower_swan



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Hermione needs a date for a wedding. She asks the one man she trusts, her best friend, Harry.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119290
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021  
> square prompt: Modern AU (B3)
> 
> Also created for Hermione's Haven Roll-a-Drabble January 2021  
> prompt: Harry, fake dating

Hermione wrenched open the door to the boy’s floor and strode through the hall to room 317. She rapped three times on the door and waited.

Nothing.

She knocked a little louder.

Still nothing.

“Stupid boys,” she muttered and hammered on the door with her fist.

A yelp and a thud came from the opposite side of the door.

_ Finally _ , she thought.

Taking a step back, she crossed her arms and waited for the door to open. When it did, a mop-top, squinty-eyed Harry Potter greeted her.

“Whoever it is, tell them to bugger off!” a muffled voice came from inside the room. “It’s too bleeding early for that pounding on the door shite!”

“Hermione?” Harry rubbed an eye then dragged the hand down his cheek. “What’s—”

“Harry, you have to help me,” she pleaded.

Jolting to alertness, he said, “Are you ok? What’s happened? Are you hurt?” He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her up and down.

“No, no. Nothing like that.” She swatted his hands away. “Just… Can we go to the Commons and talk?”

“Some of us sleep on the weekend, Hermione!” Harry’s roommate hollered.

“Ignore Ron — he only got home from the Sigma’s party about three hours ago,” Harry said. “Let me get my glasses. Hold on.”

After Harry fetched his glasses, the pair made their way down to the Commons and settled onto the worn-out sofa next to the ping pong table. Hermione pulled one leg up and turned to face her best friend.

“Ok, so you know how my idiot cousin is getting married in a week?”

He nodded. She had complained about it multiple times over the past six months.

“Well,” Hermione looked down, wringing her hands. “I… might have fibbed and said I was in a relationship because I got tired of them all asking who I was bringing to the wedding. And that was two months ago and I still don’t have anyone to bring, so will you come with me, please.” The confession spilt out of her.

Harry groaned. “So you’re what? Asking me to be your plus one in a fake dating AU?”

Hermione could feel tears welling in her eyes. Two months ago she thought it would be easy to find someone tolerable enough to bring to the wedding. But time was dwindling and so were her options.

“Don’t cry, Hermione.” Harry wrapped one arm around her shoulders, the other around her waist, and pulled her close to his chest. “Of course I will help you. Have I ever not?”

“Thank you, Harry,” she mumbled into his chest. “You’re my best friend, you know. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://sunflower-swan.tumblr.com/)! XOXO


End file.
